anna,mov
by arendelleziegler
Summary: 27 minutos de vídeo, pero toda una vida para quitarse esa humillación. (Modern AU, leve elsanna).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: este capítulo tiene referencias (leves) a uso de drogas por parte de un menor de edad.**

* * *

— ¿Le entras? — el pelirrojo dudó, inclinando su asiento hacia atrás hasta el grado en que la silla se tambaleaba en el aire. Él y sus amigos tenían la retorcida costumbre de hacer apuestas como estas, teniendo a las chicas de la escuela como presas a quien cazar.

— No lo sé, yo... ¿no creen que es arriesgado? — habló por fin, tomando un gran sorbo de su bebida.

— Vamos Hans, es la única con la cual no te has acostado. Y su hermana ya no está aquí para protegerla, es carnada fácil. Y así podrás tomar venganza por lo que ella te hizo — palmeó el hombro de su amigo — No sé qué esperas para ponerle las manos encima a esa muñeca.

Hans Westergard era quizás el más veterano de la clase, conocido por tratar al mundo a su alrededor como una basura y por su cabello rojizo sacado del mismísimo infierno. A sus 20 años nadie comprendía cómo seguía atado a este lugar, había repetido el mismo curso más veces de las que podía recordar, siendo el martirio y verdugo de los maestros. En los anuarios lo votaban como el más exitoso en el ámbito popular y económico — tener un padre decano de una universidad le valía para no tener que preocuparse de sus calificaciones, llamándolas incluso _distracciones del verdadero goce de la vida._ Había dejado su marca en cada chica del lugar, rumores afirman que incluso algunas mujeres del personal habían estado a sus servicios, catalogándolo como un psicópata sexual con lindas pecas y piel brillante, y un increíble poder de seducción. Las mismas tácticas de hacer valer menos a los demás las ponía en práctica en la cama, mostrando su lado oscuro cuando la puerta de la habitación era cerrada con llave.

Sus innumerables conquistas le hacían vanagloriarse frente a sus compañeros, su récord actual eran de 8 eyaculaciones por día, pero éstos destrozaban su gloria mencionando al único trofeo que hasta ahora no había podido tener.

Anna Andersen.

Por muchos años Hans trató de acorralar a esa pequeña corderita en su juego. Anna era petite, pecosa y pelirroja, justo el tipo que solía volverle loco. Pero siempre que veía oportunidad, la entrometida hermana de la corderita sacaba sus garras al ataque, golpeando su rostro con brusquedad y amenazándole de hacerle algo peor si le veía junto a Anna una vez más. _Un momento, ¿los corderos acaso tienen garras? Quizás sí debí haber prestado atención a aquella clase._

El último año Anna había estado a la sombra vigilante de Elsa, y Hans no podía culparla por querer cuidar a su hermanita menor. Corrían rumores — algunos falsos, otros que el mismo pelirrojo se había encargado de confirmar — que su noche con Elsa no fue del todo placentera, teniendo que recurrir a otros métodos poco ortodoxos para llegar a obtener su placer.

Hans sonrió al pensar que finalmente podría ganarse a Anna, las miradas que ella le propiciaba no eran nada discretas, mucho menos sus suspiros a la hora de hablarle.

— Estoy dentro — dijo golpeando la mesa y celebrando con sus amigos.

Sin duda tenía todas las de ganar.

 **~•~•~•~**

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo luego de ser empujada por todos los compañeros de su sala, riendo al ver como su falda se amontonaba en su cintura dejando al descubierto las bragas de Hello Kitty que a pesar de su edad le seguía gustando usar.

Anna ya estaba acostumbrada a ser el blanco de sus burlas, tratando de ignorarlos mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia su casillero para vaciar toda su ira allí. Su primer año sin Elsa cerca era todo un infierno, al menos antes tenía a su hermana para que la protegiese, a pesar de que sabía que a sus amigos también les caía mal. Elsa era la bonita, la inteligente, la popular. Y ella era la chica de 16 años que todavía aprendía a dividir entre dos cifras sin caer gracias a un colapso mental — incluso su profesor le sugirió regresarla dos años para nivelar su aprendizaje. No guardaba resentimiento ante ella por ser superior, es más, día tras día Anna se sentía deslumbrada por la facilidad que su hermana tenía para perfeccionar sus estudios sin descuidar el hogar.

A veces, no iba a negarlo, se sentía culpable por el hecho de que Elsa no hubiese aplicado en una universidad superior. Sus profesores habían enviado cartas de recomendación a Harvard, e incluso algunos le habían sugerido estudiar en el exterior. Pero Elsa simplemente negaba agradecida, optando por matricularse en una universidad no lejos de casa, incapaz de dejar a Anna sola luego de que sus padres fallecieran unos meses atrás.

 ** _Little orphan Annie*_**. No fue coincidencia que el musical elegido este año fuera ese, y mucho menos que la protagonista usase una mal hecha peluca pelirroja que buscaba imitar las trenzas gemelas de Anna.

A pesar de todo siempre lograba tener una actitud positiva ante el mundo, limpiando su falda para eliminar cualquier rastro de suciedad y encaminarse así a su siguiente clase, teniendo la esperanza de que al menos sus lecciones de inglés no serían tan desastrosas como las de álgebra. _Solo unas cuantas horas más, luego podrás ir a casa y..._

Sin tener tiempo para reaccionar Anna se vio nuevamente de bruces en el suelo, su mala suerte solo parecía empeorar. Había tropezado con un chico por estar completamente sumida en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose el doblemente apenada al ver como este se levantaba con todas las ganas de empeorar aún más su día.

— Lo lamento, yo... no te vi, o tú no me viste. El caso es que tropecé contigo, que torpe. No digo que seas torpe, solo que... No, no creas que estoy achacando todo a la torpeza. Mi torpeza, no la tuya — divagar, como odiaba eso, otro de sus defectos para que se rieran en su cara.

— Descuida, fue un simple tropezón — su voz ronca le hizo estremecer.

— Hans — definitivamente su día solo lograba empeorar —. Debes querer matarme, no te culpo. Soy un desastre.

El pelirrojo solo pudo reír ante sus palabras, acercándose para acariciar las mejillas de Anna en un intento por hacerla tranquilizar.

— No creo que seas torpe. Y en caso que lo seas, creo que te hace ver muy linda.

A estas alturas Anna no sabía cómo lograba seguir con vida. Hans era todo lo que ella quería en la vida — eso y dejar de ser tan despistada — y el que estuviese aquí hablándole era un sueño hecho realidad. Nunca ningún chico le había prestado atención, sin mencionar al extraño geek amante de los renos que la había acosado en Tinder más de una ocasión.

— Entonces, ¿qué dices?

Anna ladeó su cabeza al notar que Hans tenía un largo rato comentando acerca de una fiesta que sus hermanos planeaban realizar en unos cuantos días, conversación en la cual ella había estado fantaseando como siempre. Trató de recordar sus palabras exactas pero no podía pensar en nada más que sus brillantes ojos verdes y la forma en que estos recorrían su silueta. _Elsa sin duda no aprobaría esta situación. Elsa sin duda no aprobaría esta situación_ , ¿por qué el saber que su hermana estaría renuente a esto hacía todo más emocionante?

— ¿Quisieras ir como mi acompañante? — Hans tomó su muñeca para acariciarla, las demás personas en los pasillos empezaban a murmurar.

— Eh… ¿yo? ¿Estás seguro?

— Más que nunca. ¿Sabes qué? Te enviaré toda la información por mensaje ¿sí? — lo siguiente que Anna pudo sentir fue un beso fugaz en la mejilla y una caricia en sus cabellos. Hans se había alejado antes de que ella pudiese responder, dejando una expresión embelesada en su rostro.

 _Al parecer la pequeña Annie iba a lograr cumplir su deseo al final del camino amarillo_... Se vanaglorió antes de darse cuenta que había citado al musical equivocado.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan torpe? — arrastró su mochila deseando desaparecer en el pasillo.

 **~•~•~•~**

— ¿Anna? ¿Estás en casa?

La joven detuvo su paso hacia su habitación al escuchar la sonora voz de su hermana. Eran pasadas las 2 de la tarde, por lo que se le hizo extraño que Elsa estuviese en casa en vez de atender a una de sus clases. Arrojó su mochila en medio de la sala y corrió para encontrarse con la rubia trabajando en su estudio, rodeada de un montón de papeles y cartulinas que Anna trató de no dañar cuando se abalanzó para abrazarle.

— ¿Qué tal la escuela? — Elsa besó tiernamente su frente.

— Bien, aunque pudo estar mejor, álgebra es un asco.

— Apuesto a que lo es, pero sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Meg me hizo caer en gimnasia — jugó con los pequeños árboles de plástico que Elsa guardaba en su escritorio —. Pero está bien, para la próxima seré más cuidadosa de no toparme en su camino. ¿Y tú? Es muy temprano para que estés en casa.

— Tuve unas horas libres — se aseguró de quitarle el pequeño objeto antes de que pudiese romperlo — y quise venir a adelantar la propuesta de dibujo.

— Está quedando genial. Si no obtienes un 10 es porque tus profesores están dementes.

Anna se tomó su tiempo para admirar la inmensa cantidad de edificios y autos diminutos que Elsa había creado a base de cartulinas, papel mache y acrílicos. Todos acomodados en una perfecta calle diminuta ubicada sobre un gran trozo de metal. A Anna no le molestaría ser uno de los pequeños habitantes de Elsalandia — _aún debo trabajar en el nombre, lo sé_ —, paseando su perro hasta llegar al abismo que el borde de la mesa representaba y durmiendo en una habitación con paredes sacadas de una caja de cereal. Apostaba que todos sus habitantes eran gentiles y ninguno hacía burla del otro por su color de cabello.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? — Elsa se acercó para abrazarle por la espalda.

— ¿Que no querías adelantar un poco? — tomó la punta de su trenza para deslizarla por su cuello, dándole cosquillas a la chica mayor.

— Sí, pero hace mucho que no almorzamos juntas. Pensé que sería lindo.

— ¿Podemos ir por pizza? — Anna no podía retener su emoción, Elsa simplemente asintió guiándola hacia el salón principal — ¿Con mucho pepperoni y queso?

— Lo que usted ordene, su alteza. Pero primero cámbiate rápido esa ropa, yo te esperaré en el auto, ¿si _snowflake_?

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces para que Anna corriera apurada a su habitación.

 **~•~•~•~**

— Entonces el sr. Foxworth trató de detener la pelea, pero los chicos le arrojaron pequeñas bombas de pintura. Debiste verlo — Anna se inclinó en su asiento tratando de contener la risa —, cubierto como si fuese un arcoíris. Algo irónico si consideras su política de "no gays".

Elsa adoraba pasar estos preciados momentos con su hermana menor; su carrera de arquitectura le impedía pasar tiempo en casa, regresando solo para encontrar a la pelirroja durmiendo en el sofá a su espera. No le había molestado hacerse cargo de Anna a tan corta edad; cuando sus padres todavía estaban presentes había días en los que no paraban en casa, dejando toda responsabilidad a su hija mayor. Sabían que Elsa era lo suficientemente madura como para criar a Anna, inclusive les gustaba contar una tierna anécdota de como a los 5 años había bañado a la pelirroja sin tener ningún tipo de complicación.

Para ella, Anna era la única persona que le daba sentido a su vida, el amor en el sentido más puro.

— Debió ser muy gracioso — cubrió sus labios para minimizar su risa.

— Sí... ¿Sabes? extraño mucho tenerte en la escuela — Elsa pudo notar tristeza en su tono de voz, no hubo necesidad de preguntar qué ocurría, la rubia conocía muy bien todas las burlas con las que Anna debía lidiar. Se culpaba a sí misma cada vez que la veía llegar con su mochila rota o sus piernas golpeadas, queriendo hacer más para animarla pero terminando elegir encerrarse siempre en su habitación.

Sabía que los consejos que a ella le habían servido en secundaria no surtirían efecto en Anna, sumando el hecho de que no tenía a sus padres para aconsejarle acerca de qué decir o hacer. La universidad y repentina muerte de sus progenitores habían hecho que Elsa se sintiera indefensa en un ámbito desconocido y caótico, refugiándose en sus planos y maquetas al ser estos los únicos objetos en los que encontraba perfección.

Extendió su mano para acariciar la de su hermana, corriendo su silla para así acercarse más a su lado; el lugar quizás no era el propicio para hablar del tema — las risas de los comensales y el olor a queso fundido eran todo lo que sus sentidos podían captar — pero esperaba que el bullicio del lugar le brindara la valentía que siempre parecía faltarle al tratar los problemas.

 _Al menos el acoso no ha pasado a mayor... aún_ , la simple idea hizo estremecer a Elsa.

— ¿Han tratado de hacerte algo peor? — Anna negó atragantándose con su bebida.

— Por ahora solo apodos, y de vez en cuando algún tropezón — no se atrevía a mirar a Elsa, por alguna razón se sentía mareada al querer hablar de ese tema —. Al menos ya no tratan de romper mis cosas, el director dio una orden para evitar daños materiales. Te ahorrarás mucho dinero que solías gastar en mochilas.

— Sabes que ese no es el problema, Anna. No quiero que este sea tu experiencia en la secundaria — deslizó su pulgar por su mejilla —. Se supone que deberías salir con amigas, ir a fiestas, conocer chicos. Todo lo que haces es quedarte en casa y a duras penas sales de la cama.

Anna dudó en mencionar la fiesta del sábado y mucho menos decir que Hans había decidido invitarla. Sabía muy bien el desprecio que le tenía y la cita fallida que Elsa había tenido que soportar, pero su padre le hizo jurar no molestarla más hablando acerca del chico, conociendo la enorme ansiedad que generaba en su hermana mayor.

No le gustaba mentir pero si todo salía bien esa noche quizás iba a poder mejorar su status y lograr hacer sentir orgullosa a Elsa. No tenía nada que perder y si su plan fallaba, podría enterrar su orgullo roto bajo litros y litros de helado de chocolate.

— Bueno, no veo que salgas con tus amigos srta. " _mi hermana es un desastre social, debo ayudarla aunque yo sea un alma solitaria en pena_ " — Elsa no pudo evitar querer besar las mejillas de la pelirroja —. Solo me tienes a mí y a las 5 temporadas de Orphan Black grabadas en tu ordenador.

— Es porque yo solo te necesito a ti en mi vida.

Anna no pudo evitar sonrojarse frente ese comentario y frente al hecho de que Elsa estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cuerpo. Sus narices se rozaban con delicadeza y su mano, la cual antes reposaba en su mejilla, había descendido hasta caer en su muslo. Sus labios se sentían calientes gracias al aliento que Elsa exhalaba, creando escalofríos que recorrían todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la punta de sus pies.

Anna sabía que su hermana era hermosa, pero no tenía idea de cuánto. Sentía que todo su cuerpo iba a convulsionar, sus emociones eran mucho más intensas que cuando Hans la besó esta mañana, y solo pudo volver en sí cuando el camarero tosió incómodamente junto a ellas, sosteniendo su orden y esperando que ambas terminaran de hacerse el amor con los ojos.

 _¿Hacer el amor con los ojos? Solo a ti se te ocurren estas locuras._

— Umm, gracias… — se las ingenió para decir cuando la pizza ya estaba servida en la mesa, debía de asegurarse de dejarle una buena propina al chico.

Anna forzó a su garganta a pasar los grasientos trozos triangulares mientras veía como Elsa solo mordisqueaba la corteza. A estas alturas ya había perdido el apetito — bueno, quizás no lo suficiente para negar el helado que su hermana le estaba invitando al salir de allí, pero si como para centrar toda su concentración en los delicados movimientos que hacía Elsa al comer. _Dios ¿siempre es tan regia?_ No podía pensar en una sola ocasión en que no haya ensuciado su ropa al sentarse frente a una mesa, y estaba preguntándose si Elsa no se sentía avergonzada de que la vieran a su lado.

 _Otra razón más para ir a esa fiesta y hacer que nadie más vuelva a hacer burla de mi personalidad._

— ¿De qué sabor pedirás tu helado? — Elsa sacó su tarjeta de crédito para pagar.

— Triple chocolate con cobertura de fudge y maníes.

 _Sí, este va a ser mi año._

 **~•~•~•~**

 **hans** **_(9:25 pm):  
_** _estás lista?  
_ _no puedo esperar para verte._

 ** _anna (9:27):_** ** _  
_** _sí, solo dame unos minutos.  
nos vemos en el sitio acordado._

Anna lanzó su teléfono a la cama mientras trataba de arreglar su vestido. Horas antes se había escabullido en la habitación de Elsa para tomar prestado uno de sus tantos vestidos strapless, prometiendo regresarlo al amanecer. No es que tuviese mucho con que lucirlo — 16 años y aún nada — pero esperaba que su brassier de relleno fuese suficiente para lucirse en la fiesta.

Era sábado, y por lo general ella y Elsa solían pasar su noche libre viendo películas y buscando acomodo en el angosto sofá de la sala, riendo ante la imitación de Anna de Bugs Bunny y atragantándose a más no poder de comida chatarra.

Sin embargo, esta vez Anna usó su talento para fingir malestar, encerrándose con llave en su habitación y dejando a una consternada Elsa junto a pilas de películas animadas que ella le había rogado comprar hace solo unos días. Se imaginó lo emocionada que debió haber estado en la tienda de vídeo, escogiendo las cintas que sabía Anna adoraría y pagando por ellas para así esconderlas y darle la sorpresa esa noche. Aquel pensamiento hizo todo peor, limpiando su boca con el revés de su mano para tratar de no vomitar ante la sensación de ser la hermana más egoísta del mundo.

Su teléfono vibró en algún sitio entre su almohada y sus osos de felpa, buscándolo para leer los mensajes que indicaban que Hans ya estaba empezando a impacientarse. Arregló su labial con rapidez mientras calculaba cómo bajar por la ventana sin morir, sosteniendo sus tacones en su boca y rezando todas las aves marías que se encargaba de ignorar siempre en la iglesia.

Se dio crédito al sentir como sus pies tocaban el húmedo césped, corriendo por toda la vereda sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás. _¿Enserio estoy haciendo esto?_ Era la primera vez que se escapaba de casa y la adrenalina le hacía pensar de más, _¿Y qué pasa sí es la última? ¿Y si no regreso? ¿Qué le dirán a Elsa cuando encuentren mi cuerpo tirado en una zanja utilizando su más bonito vestido?_

Detuvo su trote cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de casa, respirando para así recobrar un poco la energía

 ** _anna (9:42 pm)_** ** _  
_** _lo siento, prometo que estaré bien.  
te quiero._

 _enviar a: sunflower (elsa)_

El mensaje nunca salió de su casilla, manteniéndolo allí para utilizarlo en una siguiente ocasión.

 **~•~•~•~**

— Estaba empezando a preocuparme — Hans tenía sus manos sobre su cuerpo, pellizcando sobre el delgado vestido que cubría su piel —. Luces hermosa.

— Gr-gracias... — Anna trató de alejarlo, pero el auto era lo suficientemente angosto como para arrinconarse en el lado contrario — ¿Nos vamos ya? Estoy muy emocionada.

— Claro, pero antes tengo algo para ti.

Hans tomó su mano para extenderle una pequeña pastilla color rosa pastel. El diseño era algo infantil, una cara sonriente con el logo de Superman al reverso, similar a los dulces que Anna solía recibir cada noche de Halloween. La sostuvo entre sus dedos un largo rato, girándola para memorizar la expresión del emoticón.

— ¿Qué es esto? — ella lo sabía con claridad, pero necesitaba que Hans fuese honesta con ella.

— Solo es algo que nos va a ayudar a pasarla mejor — bebió un sorbo de agua para pasar las que él había tomado para sí.

— ¿Y es seguro? — _claro que no idiota. Definitivamente Elsa va a matarme._

Quizás sí sea mejor que la encuentren tirada en una zanja.

— Anna, yo jamás te pondría en peligro — acarició su mejilla, esta vez la sensación era muy distinta a la de esa mañana en el pasillo —. Además, es muy común que chicos de tu edad hagan esto. Entiendo que estés escéptica, yo también lo estaría si tuviese una hermana como Elsa a mi lado. Prometo que cuidaré de ti esta noche.

Anna tomó la botella de agua con nerviosismo, tragando la pequeña pastilla y sintiendo como ésta se deslizaba hasta su estómago. El sabor era amargo pero aceptable, haciéndole sentir una ligera nausea al no estar acostumbrada a su consistencia. ¿Quién la viera? Negándose en casa a tomar pastillas para pasar dolores de cabeza pero aceptándole una dosis a un desconocido.

Hans conducía sin despegar su vista del camino, apagando el aire acondicionado para encenderlo luego de intervalos de cinco minutos. ¿O era cada cinco horas? Sacudió su cabeza para calmar sus pensamientos. Su cuerpo parecía arder en fiebre, teniendo unas enormes ansias de desgarrar su vestido y quedarse solo en ropa interior; Hans parecía brillar más y más mediante se adentraban en la carretera, nublando su vista con colores que nunca creyó posibles.

— Hey, Anna — no sabía de dónde provenía la voz, pero sin duda era agradable a sus oídos — ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?

— ¿Bugs? — rió, acercando su cuerpo hacia Hans y restregándose contra él.

Sería una larga noche.

 **~•~•~•~**

Elsa se espabiló al escuchar como su notificación de correo titilaba sin parar. Se había quedado gran parte de la noche adelantando su propuesta, tratando de mantener la compostura cada vez que el sueño parecía querer vencerla.

Frotó sus ojos mientras desbloqueaba su ordenador, observando con nostalgia su fondo de pantalla antes de abrir su navegador de internet. Anna era fan de las fotografías por lo que siempre buscaba una excusa para tomar una con su celular; esta en particular mostraba a las dos chicas abrazadas, cubiertas completamente en pintura y descansando en la cama luego de que Anna hubiese aceptado a ayudarla pintar su habitación.

Escribió con velocidad su dirección de correo, aun sintiéndose triste por no haber pasado su noche libre con su hermana, clickeando en su bandeja de entrada para así callar la notificación en su celular.

" _anna,mov_ "

Releyó el asunto tratando de comprender bien lo que significaba, evocó sus años de nerd en la escuela y sus conocimientos en informática le permitieron saber que ".mov" era un indicativo de que se trataba de un archivo de vídeo. Sus conocimientos también eran suficientes para saber que era arriesgado abrir un mensaje de un remitente desconocido — _algo obvio pero ignorado por muchos_ , por lo que decidió encriptar el mensaje para así abrirlo en un navegador onion* y que nadie pudiese rastrear su ubicación.

Una sola palabra conformaba el texto, seguido de un adjunto que según el preview era de 27 minutos de duración.

 _ **To** : els_andersen_ _  
 **From** : __desconocido_ _  
 **Subject** : anna,mov_

 _disfrutalo ;)_

Elsa dudó en descargar el archivo, no sabía con certeza si se trataba de una broma (y de ser eso cierto, sería una de mal gusto), pero la curiosidad pudo más con ella y, estirándose para alcanzar sus audífonos, clickeó para abrir el vídeo en el reproductor, configurándolo para pantalla completa.

Cubrió su rostro al ver apenas los primeros segundos, conteniendo las ganar de vomitar y apagando con rapidez el ordenador sin preocuparse por dañarlo.

Jamás creyó poder sacar esas imágenes de su mente.

* * *

 **Update: hi** **ce muchos cambios porque fanfiction me elimina todo lo respectivo a direcciones y formatos de vídeo en el texto.**

 **Ok, ¿qué les pareció? Quiero opiniones, teorías, comentarios (?). Se me ocurrió esta idea luego de publicar el final de Flores en el Ático, así que empecé a escribir y toda esta cosa es el resultado. Será un three-shot (como 12 Horas pero con caps más extensos).**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y haber comentado mis otras historias 3 me animan a seguir escribiendo. Espero les haya gustado. (La portada es de un concept art de Anna por si las dudas).**

 ***Little Orphan Annie: Anita la huerfanita (me sonaba más bonito en inglés)**

 ***Navegador onion: sirve para entrar en páginas sin ser rastreado (mi headcanon es que Elsa es una nerd en cuestiones de internet y computadoras).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Este capítulo contiene escenas de abuso hacia un menor de edad.**

* * *

— _Hey, Elsie. No queríamos que te perdieras la diversión, por lo que Hans sugirió grabar un vídeo y enviártelo. Gran idea, ¿no?_ — la luz en la habitación era escasa para ver movimiento alguno, pero Elsa reconoció la voz característica de uno de los amigos inservibles de Hans, moviendo la cámara en una forma tan brusca que apenas podía mantener la toma en un ángulo fijo. — _Debo decir, tu hermana es un hueso duro, sí que le enseñaste a dar pelea, aunque eso solo hizo las cosas más interesantes._

La luz pronto se estabilizó, permitiendo ver a Anna tirada en un suelo cubierto de vasos y prendas de ropa interior. Sus manos estaban sobre su cabeza, sus piernas ligeramente abiertas como para distinguir el vello rojizo que crecía entre ellas. Su vestido era un trozo de tela inservible entre su cintura y pechos, teñido en pequeñas manchas carmesí que Elsa no tardó en identificar como sangre. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados en somnolencia, frunciéndolos solo cuando la luz del flash se acercaba a su rostro.

Elsa no pudo evitar sentir rabia, impotencia y... ¿decepción? Había experimentado ese sentimiento antes, cuando su padre finalmente le habló de hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar para morir tan solo días después, dejando un testamento deshecho. O la vez que su madre trató de enseñarle a tejer y ella a duras penas pudo ensartar la aguja en el ovillo. Esta vez, sin embargo, el ardor en su estómago era diferente. Anna había cancelado su día juntas por escaparse hacia una fiesta, le había mentido e inclusive había tomado de su armario uno de sus vestidos que siempre procuró cuidar.

Anna no era así, no era de las que se escapaban de casa o dormían con tipos en fiestas sin siquiera saber bien sus nombres. ¿Se sentía sola? ¿Había buscado en otras personas el afecto que siempre quiso recibir de su hermana? No quería pensar en las respuestas a todas esas preguntas.

La toma pronto pasó a Hans, su rostro tenía rastros de pelea, con rasguños que iban desde su mejilla hasta su ojo izquierdo. Había estado drogándose, su expresión atontada era muestra de ello junto a la zona enrojecida de sus ojos. Elsa no quería verlo, conteniendo sus ansias de apagar el ordenador y ocultarse bajo las sábanas de su cama, apretando el pecho para hacer frente a su voz ronca y en cierto punto incomprensible.

Sabía lo que iba a decir, sabía lo que había hecho y aun así tenía la esperanza de que todo fuese una simple mentira, caminando hasta la habitación de Anna para encontrarla allí, descansando abrazada a su almohada y sonriendo como la chica de 16 años a la cual Elsa aún debía leerle para que lograse dormir.

— _Tu hermana sí que es toda una zorrita_ — rió limpiando la comisura de sus labios —. _Debiste verla, chupando todo mi miembro como si lo hubiese hecho miles de veces._

— ¡Cállate! — Elsa golpeó la pantalla en medio de su arrebato, presionando sus uñas a los costados del monitor. Sintió una sensación amarga recorrer su garganta y esta vez fue ella la que tuvo que limpiar su boca para evitar vomitar.

Con los ojos cerrados extendió la mano para encontrar el mouse y poder así dar pausa al vídeo. Su mente le gritaba que debía ir hasta ya y sacar a su hermana de lo que sea que Hans le esté haciendo pero su raciocinio le hizo recordar todas las cosas horribles que él le había hecho años atrás, cuando ella era una simple estudiante de preparatoria igual que Anna y tenía la esperanza de estar con alguien de su clase y edad.

Recordó las fotografías que le había tomado, vendada y amordazada en la cama de su habitación. Recordó cada uno de los juguetes sexuales que utilizó hasta hacer sangrar su virginal cuerpo.

También recordó la golpiza que le dio al día siguiente de enterarse que todos en la escuela habían visto el material en el que ella aparecía, rompiendo su hermoso rostro y ganándose una suspensión de casi dos semanas.

Elsa antes se veía como alguien que podía defenderse tanto ella como a su hermana menor, ahora se escondía tras hojas milimetradas para no pensar en sus problemas.

Volvió a reproducir el vídeo al recobrar la compostura, observando cómo casi más de una docena de hombres colocaban sus manos sobre el cuerpo puberto de Anna, tocando donde quizás ella nunca se hubiese atrevido a tocar e hiriéndola hasta que sus murmullos inaudibles pasaron a ser gemidos de dolor.

— _Dios, como me gustan las pelirrojas_ — Elsa se sorprendió al ver como Caleb, uno de los tantos hermanos mayores de Hans entraba en la toma, masturbándose hasta cubrir todo el rostro de Anna con rastros de su semen —. _Sí que tienes un buen gusto._

— _No te encariñes con ella —_ Hans lo forzó a regresar a su sitio _—, sin duda yo seré el primero a quien ella monte._

 _— Els... —_ Anna agitó su cabeza, el dolor era más fuerte con cada minuto que pasaba.

 _— ¿Quieres que tu hermana esté aquí contigo? —_ Elsa vio como los sollozos de Anna fueron callados por una mano firme sobre su boca.

 _— A mí también me gustaría que estuviese aquí —_ se burló uno _—. Las cosas que las veríamos hacerse la una a la otra._

Hans tomó el dominio de la cámara, caminando por toda la habitación y riéndose frente al lente.

 _— ¿Te gustaría estar aquí, Elsie? Apuesto que estás prendida con ver a tu hermanita de esta forma —_ Elsa rechinó los dientes para no romper todo en la habitación _—. La noche es larga y nosotros aún tenemos muchas ideas en men..._

La imagen pronto pasó a fundido negro, sugiriéndole a Elsa una nueva reproducción. Golpeó el teclado con sus puños, cerrando la ventana y sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a humedecer sus mejillas. Se maldijo a si misma por ser tan cobarde, tan sumisa, tan Elsa; limitándose a llorar sobre su escritorio conteniendo las náuseas que empezaban a formarse en su estómago.

Pero sobre todo, se maldijo por no poder darle a Anna la familia normal y feliz que siempre se mereció.

 **~•~•~•~**

— ¿Crees que ya haya visto el vídeo? — Hans no respondió a la pregunta, reclinando el asiento de su auto para descansar un poco su cuerpo. Estaban estacionados a unas pocas calles de la casa Andersen, aguardando el tiempo necesario hasta tener la seguridad de que Elsa estaba sollozando sobre su cama.

Hans echó un vistazo hacia la parte trasera del auto, Anna dormía acurrucada entre pequeños retazos que antes pertenecían a su vestido, cubriendo su pecho con sus manos en una señal inconsciente de protección. Acarició su rostro delicadamente, como si quisiera memorizar la expresión intranquila que ahora la caracterizaba, sintiendo un enorme atisbo de glorificación.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — su amigo logró bajarle de las nubes.

— Tú conocías la apuesta...

— No, sabes de lo que hablo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste en una forma tan retorcida? ¿Por qué no simplemente acostarte con ella y romperle el corazón diciéndole que nunca la quisiste?

— No parecías quejarte cuando estabas haciéndole sexo oral.

— Estaba drogado, todos lo estábamos.

— Entonces vuelve a drogarte y sácala de aquí — golpeó su pecho con fuerza —. Estoy cansado de tus estúpidas quejas.

Hans vio como uno de sus matones se encargaba de arrastrar el cuerpo de Anna hacia el otro lado de la vereda, aprovechándose para tocar un poco más su cuerpo antes de finalizar su tarea, acomodándola como si se tratase de un objeto sin valor.

— Haces esto por Elsa, ¿no? — lo enfrentó al entrar nuevamente al auto, abrochando su cinturón y observando como Hans conducía a toda velocidad.

No respondió a su pregunta, limitándose a encender un cigarrillo y maldecir por los rasguños en su piel.

 **~•~•~•~**

Elsa dormía en un rincón de su estudio, el cansancio le había impedido llegar hasta su habitación, haciéndole desfallecer en medio de proyectos de grado y propuestas en papel. No fue consciente del tiempo que había transcurrido hasta que un golpe brusco en el pórtico le hizo despertar, ajustando su visión para ver que el reloj en su escritorio marcaba las dos pasada veinte minutos. Se incorporó para ir a la otra habitación, tanteando las paredes hasta encontrar el sitio justo donde había colgado sus llaves y así poder abrir el portón, teniendo cuidado de no alarmar a lo que sea que estuviese afuera.

— ¡Anna! — sus pies tocaron las piernas de su hermana menor, tendida en el espacio existente entre los escalones y el inicio del jardín.

Se agachó para tomar su cuerpo y acomodarlo junto al de ella, limpiando rastros de sangre y fluidos de su rostro y acomodando un poco su vestir. La pelirroja estaba semi inconsciente pero de alguna forma se aferraba a Elsa para no dejarse ir, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su hermana y respirando cansadamente en el lugar exacto que marcaba su pulso.

Elsa acarició sus brazos para protegerla del frío de la noche, besando la parte superior de su cabeza y dejando que las lágrimas fuesen secadas por los mechones pelirrojos que la caracterizaban.

— No te preocupes Anna, yo estoy aquí — entrelazó su mano con la de su hermana, recibiendo un ronroneo agradable como respuesta —. Yo siempre estaré aquí.

 **~•~•~•~**

 **Ok, más de un mes sin publicar (y sé que el capítulo es mucho más corto de lo previsto) el asunto es que necesitaba un descanso de escribir pero ahora he vuelto con más ideas. ¿Alguna vez llegaré a escribir una historia feliz entre ellas dos? Probablemente no, no les mentiré. Espero les haya gustado, pero sí creen que esto fue triste tienen que leer el final.**

 **Gracias por leer, y dejen un review si gustan.**

 **Reviews:**

 **RenaNiemand: ¿Qué puedo decir acerca del bullying? Aunque Anna es fuerte este parece ser su punto débil, dejándose dominar por más triste que sea (sufrí bullying por casi 10 años en la escuela, y cuando me defendía era peor, me basé en eso para hacer a Anna).**


	3. Chapter 3

Anna despertó con un fuerte ardor entre sus piernas, su cabeza parecía querer estallar y poco a poco estaba empezando a recobrar los sentidos que perdió la noche anterior. No sabía dónde estaba, ni la hora o fecha; un vistazo ligero le permitió saber que yacía en su cama, cubierta simplemente en manta azul ¿cómo había llegado hasta aquí? ¿Acaso Hans había tenido la decencia de traerla de regreso?

Hans.

No recordaba nada de él luego de que llegaron a su casa, sus memorias consistían en pasillos borrosos y hombres riendo a su lado, tocándola por sobre su vestido e invitándole un trago tras otro. Anna había rechazado cada uno de los shots que el pelirrojo le quería hacer tomar, pero pronto la droga en su centro nervioso le hizo ser mucho mejor socialmente, ahogándose en litros de tequila, vodka y una mezcla que hacía su cuerpo estremecer con tan solo recordar el sabor. Era la primera vez en su vida que tomaba, sin contar las cidras que su padre le servía en navidad, y solo podía pensar en que su hermana la mataría después de esto, encerrándola en su habitación y prohibiéndole cualquier contacto con la sociedad.

Elsa.

Estiró su cuerpo solo para notar que la rubia dormía a un lado de la cama, acomodada en la pequeña silla de escritorio la cual Anna solía usar para amontonar su ropa. Sus piernas estaban subidas hasta tocar su pecho y su rostro lucía más pálido de lo normal, abrazándolas como si quisiera fundirse en ellas.

Trató de recordar la última vez que la había visto así, tan pequeña, tan indefensa. Tan rota.

Había ocurrido luego del funeral de sus padres, ninguna de las dos quiso dormir sola esa noche por lo que se habían hecho espacio en la angosta cama de Elsa, abrazadas hasta el punto de poder sentir los latidos de la otra. Elsa no se atrevía a sollozar, era como si todo fuese surreal para ella, aferrando sus uñas en la espalda de Anna para evitar que se fuera de su lado también.

No le gustaba ver a Elsa así, mucho menos ser ajena a la razón por la cual ahora se encontraba en ese estado; quizás había descubierto su inesperado escape, castigándose a sí misma por ser un terrible tutor - obvio que te descubrió, qué otra razón podría existir para usar litros de maquillaje encerrada en tu habitación.

Se deshizo de sus cubiertas para ir sigilosamente hacia el baño, caminando de puntillas para no interrumpir el sueño de su hermana mayor. No supo cómo no se desmoronó al llegar hasta la puerta, presionando su cuerpo contra la madera para recobrar energías, sus muslos dolían y las punzadas en su abdomen eran imposibles de soportar, ¿estás son las consecuencias de beber y consumir drogas? Se dio cuenta que todo su cuerpo estaba hecho una mierda al limpiar su rostro frente al lavabo, deslizando sus dedos por marcas de heridas a las cuales no lograba encontrar razón, gimiendo cuando el dolor era tan sensible al tacto.

Se deshizo de la poca ropa que aún la cubría, arrojando su brassier en un rincón de la angosta habitación. Tuvo que contener un quejido al momento de deslizar las bragas infantiles que solía llevar, observando horrorizada como el diseño estaba completamente cubierto por manchas rojas sobre toda la tela. No se trataba de su periodo, Anna solía marcar en verde los días restantes en su calendario, por lo que descartó esa opción. La siguiente explicación, y sin duda la más horrible era que Hans... — _no, no, eso no pudo haber pasado, yo..._

Anna deslizó su mano por sobre su vientre, entreteniendo un rato sus dedos en la pequeña mata rojiza que creía a pocos centímetros de su feminidad. No quería llegar ahí y aun así se armó de valor para introducir dos de sus dedos, recogiendo un rastro sanguinolento y blancuzco de su interior.

— No... n...

— ¡Anna! — fue incapaz de responder al llamado, apoyándose en el lavabo y dejando que el agua fluya tras sus dedos — Anna don...

Elsa abrió la puerta del baño para encontrarse a la joven haciendo todo lo posible para no empezar a llorar en medio del baño, hundiendo sus dedos en la cerámica verde que desentonaba con gran parte de las paredes. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, un paso, luego dos, hasta que sus brazos rodearon su cintura y su rostro se hundió en su cuello. Anna no parecía querer hacer nada para responder el abrazo, observando el reflejo de Elsa en el espejo y tratando de encontrarle sentido a toda esta situación.

— ¿Yo... él me…? — Elsa asintió sin dejarle terminar la pregunta. Ella sabía muy bien de qué se refería — Yo... yo no recuerdo nada, Elsa. No puedo... no...

— Shh, no pienses en eso — giró el cuerpo de su hermana para limpiar sus lágrimas —. No tienes por qué recordarlo. No quiero que lo hagas. Solo olvida lo que ellos te hicieron...

— ¿Lo que ellos me hicieron? — se apartó de ella con confusión — ¿D-de qué hablas? ¿Eran más de dos personas?

— Anna... — pudo jurar ver temor en su mirada, pero por más que no tolerase la idea de decirle toda la verdad Elsa sabía que debería hacerlo tarde o temprano. Y escogió esa última como opción — hay algo que debo mostrare.

 **~•~•~•~**

Anna observaba asqueada como su cuerpo era profanado con cada minuto que transcurría, viendo como una docena de hombres se encargaban de masturbarse junto a ella para cubrir su rostro con sus fluidos. Deslizó sus dedos por sus mejillas, secando dos lágrimas que habían empezado a caer y tratando de limpiar todo lo que ellos le habían hecho.

— No puedo seguir viendo esto — cerró con fuerza el portátil, caminando por toda la habitación.

— Debemos ir a la policía, Anna. No podemos dejarlo así; tenemos pruebas y...

— No. No quiero que hagas nada.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Anna, él te violó.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que lo hizo! — presionó sus puños contra su pecho — Pero estamos hablando de Hans, Elsa. Él siempre va a encontrar una forma de salir con la suya, ¿o ya olvidaste todo lo que te hizo aquella vez?

Elsa negó, bajando la mirada para evitar ver a su hermana a los ojos. Recordó la demanda que Hans tuvo que presentar, y la humillación que sintió al tener que explicar y mostrar al jurado todo lo que ella le había. Recordó el dinero que su padre tuvo que reunir para pagar un abogado y su expresión humillante al escuchar cómo el juez fallaba a favor de los Westergard. Elsa sabía que Hans, con todo el dinero y la influencia de sus hermanos, lograría quedar como inocente; sin mencionar que no tenían la cantidad suficiente de dinero como para plantarle una demanda. Se encorvó de hombros, buscando apoyo en su hermana menor aunque sea esta quién más lo necesitase.

— No lo haré — Elsa acunó sus manos, acercando a Anna hasta presionar sus frentes juntas —. Yo... debí prestarte más atención, soy tu hermana, es mi deber cuidarte.

— No quiero que sientas culpa o que pienses en qué hubiese pasado si... No te atormentes con eso. Yo no debí escaparme, o mentirte para que me dejaras sola esa noche. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por tenerte a mi lado.

Elsa besó su frente, encaminando a Anna nuevamente hacia su habitación para que ambas pudiesen descansar. Hundió su cuerpo en el colchón mientras aguardaba a que Anna terminase de cambiarse de ropa, abrazando su cintura para aferrarse a ella como si fuese uno de sus tantos juguetes infantiles para lograr alcanzar el sueño en medio del caos, despertándose constantemente con el miedo de que al abrir los ojos Elsa ya no estuviese allí.

— ¿Anna? — la pelirroja se estremeció un poco, aclarando su vista para responder la llamado de su hermana mayor — ¿Estás bien?

— No — su respuesta fue sincera aunque mostraba indicios de no querer hablar.

— ¿Anna?

— ¿Sí?

— Te amo. Y no permitiré que nadie te trate como un objeto que se pueda desechar.

 **~•~•~•~**

Examen médico anual. Anna lo odiaba, abriéndose paso entre cubículos improvisados en el patio de recreo y batas blancas que rozaban sus piernas con su caminar. El olor a alcohol y jarabe era todo lo que podía distinguirse a su alrededor, junto con el sonido de empaques de agujas rasgándose y sollozos al sentir cómo eran introducidas en la piel.

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde el incidente con Hans, aunque Elsa insistía que la palabra 'incidente' minimizaba toda la situación, y aunque se topaba con su persona en los pasillos ella siempre lograba esquivar su mirada, apretando su mochila contra su pecho y contando mentalmente hasta cien para no romper gran parte de su cara. Elsa le había prometido que este sería su último año allí, consignando todos los papeles para que pudiese estudiar y graduarse en casa. Solo siete meses más e iba a poder dejar atrás a los alumnos que siempre hacían burla de ella, a los profesores que optaban por ignorar lo que ocurría _y a los niños corriendo a vomitar en cestos de basura luego de que les obligasen a ver películas con imágenes infinitas de enfermedades de transmisión sexual._

 _Es asqueroso, pero al menos es buena excusa para no tener clases._ Pensó adentrándose en uno de las infinitas salas y desabotonando su vestido en un rincón de la habitación, oculta tras una cortina turquesa que le hubiese brindado cierta privacidad de no ser por el constante viento que amenazaba con tirar el fino soporte al suelo. Colgó su ropa en el perchero para luego acomodar en su sitio su ropa interior, no le hacía gracia la idea de estar desnuda frente a un desconocido — por más profesional que fuese —, cubriendo su pecho con sus brazos para esperar por su verdugo en medio del salón.

— Muy bien, ya estamos listos — una voz femenina se hizo escuchar, era dulce y sonora, lo que hizo un poco más placentera la situación —. Veo que ya estás desvestida, ¿por qué no subes a la balanza?

Anna recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer mientras esta ajustaba el aparato en el peso correcto. Lucía joven para ser doctora, moviéndose de un lado a otro y haciendo que su bata se pareciera más a un vestido que a un uniforme. La sonrisa rostro era vibrante — _sí que debe amar su trabajo_ —, haciendo contraste con el cabello castaño que caía sobre sus hombros.

— Quizás sea una enfermera, se ve tan joven y pequeña.

Anna se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta, soltando una carcajada sincera por parte de la mujer. Pudo jurar que su cuerpo se había pintado de rojo gracias a la vergüenza.

— Lo siento, no quise decir eso — encorvó su cuerpo solo para ser enderezada nuevamente.

— Me lo dicen mucho. Por favor, necesito que estés quieta — sonrió mientras seguía haciendo su labor —. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Anna... soy Anna — dijo apretando sus brazos contra su cuerpo.

— Como la princesa en Vacaciones en Roma — esta vez fue su turno de sonreír, Elsa solía decir lo mismo de ella —. Tienes un peso un poco alto para tu estatura y edad, ¿tiendes a comer bocadillos a deshoras? — Anna no tuvo el valor para mentir, la verdad era que guardaba empaques de golosinas bajo su cama, comiéndolas cuando estaba segura de que Elsa no la iba a regañar.

— La verdad... sí — volvió a encorvarse involuntariamente -— Lo siento, trataré de estar quieta.

— Ya no es necesario, puedes colocarte esa bata azul de allí y sentarte en la camilla.

— ¿Viene la parte dolorosa? — acomodó el borde para que este cayera en forma lisa sobre sus rodillas.

— Yo no diría que es dolorosa, solo respira y verás cómo salimos de esto en un segundo.

Anna mordió su labio al ver como la filosa punta hacía contacto contra su piel, sintiendo escalofríos cuando esta empezó a succionar sangre para llenar los dos pequeños tubos de ensayo que descansaban sobre la mesa. Luego vino la parte sencilla: inhala, exhala, retén el aire, quédate quieta, tose... estaba segura que Elsa se hubiese sentido orgullosa al verla como respondía tranquilamente a cada orden, dejando atrás a la inmadura Anna que lloraba al quitar una vendita sobre algún raspón.

— Estás en tu penúltimo año, ¿ya sabes qué carrera quieres elegir? — Anna terminó de abrochar sus zapatos para proseguir con las preguntas sobre su historial médico.

— Suelo cambiar de elección cada semana, antes quería especializarme en lenguas extranjeras pero luego vi un documental y me atrajo la biología marina.

— ¿Qué piensan tus padres acerca de eso? — la expresión de Anna cambió en cuestión de segundos ante la mención de sus progenitores.

— Ellos fallecieron hace algunos meses — aclaró su garganta para evitar llorar —. Pero Elsa, mi hermana, dice que debo elegir una carrera que me haga feliz — aunque ella no haga lo mismo por tener que cuidarme.

— Lo lamento mucho — hizo algunas anotaciones en su libreta —. ¿Sufres de alergias, Anna? ¿Hacia alguna comida o medicina?

— Los caramelos de menta hacen que todo mi cuerpo se adormezca y me causa salpullido. Cuando tenía 8 años fuimos a una fiesta de Halloween y nos dieron a Elsa y a mí un montón de esos dulces, esa noche terminé en el hospital. Ahí descubrimos que era alérgica.

— ¿Posees alguna enfermedad o haz tenido operaciones?

— De pequeña era asmática, pero han pasado ocho años desde mi último episodio. Aunque Elsa insiste en guardar mi nebulizador por si ocurre una emergencia — acomodó un mechón imaginario tras su oreja —. Y operaciones, he perdido la cuenta, soy muy torpe y suelo tropezar y herirme muy seguido.

— Bueno, tenemos eso en común.

Anna no pudo contener una leve carcajada, contrayendo su estómago para evitar reír de más.

— Anna, sé que aún eres menor de edad pero, ¿has tenido relaciones sexuales?

No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta, encorvándose hasta rozar la punta de sus trenzas contra la cinta rosácea atada en su cintura.

— N-no — su voz era insegura casi como si no recordase cómo hablar —. Supongo que aún espero al indicado.

— Bien, ya casi acabamos aquí — escribió unas cuantas anotaciones en el documento frente a ella —. Por lo que veo estás en perfecta salud, en todo caso analizaremos tus muestras y le informaremos a tu hermana si hay algo irregular.

— ¿Ya puedo irme? — la mujer asintió mientras veía como Anna volvía a adentrarse en la cortina para desaparecer luego en medio de la multitud escolar.

Realmente deseaba que no hubiese nada malo con esa chica.

 **~•~•~•~**  
Elsa caminaba con paso firme por el pasillo, acomodando su trenza para lucir un poco más presentable y haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios sexistas que la mayoría de los púberos hacían a su alrededor. Había recibido una llamada del director de Anna, citándola en su despacho en la mayor brevedad para discutir un tópico que él consideraba importante.

Hizo memoria para recordar el nombre de la secretaria que le invitó a pasar a la oficina, sonriéndole bajo litros de maquillaje que lo único que lograban era acentuar más su avanzada edad.

— Señorita Andersen, un placer tenerla nuevamente por acá — Elsa hizo espacio para sentarse junto a Anna, analizando la expresión desconcertada de la joven. Casi como si pudiese leer su mente Elsa supo que ella tampoco sabía las razones de su citación, encorvada hasta el punto de poder ver su columna bajo la fina tela aquamarina.

— El placer es mío — mintió, odiaba con todo su ser este lugar — ¿Anna hizo algo malo?

El hombre se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, deslizando sus dedos por una arruga inexistente de su corbata. Observó a Elsa, irreconocible bajo esa aura de estudiante universitaria sin dormir, luego pasó su vista hacia Anna, sintiendo una sensación de incomodidad frente a ella.

— Hace unos días tuvimos la revisión anual, para asegurarnos de que cada uno de nuestros estudiantes esté en perfecto estado de salud.

— Anna me comentó algo de eso — extendió su mano para acariciar la rodilla de su hermana menor, sonriéndole con ternura.

— Sus resultados fueron los primeros en llegar — sacó de entre sus archivos una pequeña hoja azul con el nombre de Anna en el borde superior, seguido de su edad y grupo sanguíneo. Elsa pudo notar un cambio de expresión en su rostro, seguido por una incorporación inusual en su silla.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? Si Anna hizo algo, le aseg...

— Anna es positivo para VIH — el hombre interrumpió su discurso sin tener delicadeza, evitando ver al rostro a ambas chicas.

Elsa pudo sentir como toda la sangre en su cuerpo se congeló, regresando en sí solo cuando la voz de Anna captó sus sentidos. Posó su mirada en el rostro de la joven, inocente aún de las palabras que acababa de escuchar, tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo lo que sucedía en ese momento.

"Positivo para VIH" esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, evocando imágenes de Anna tendida en una cama de hospital, carente de toda emoción que la caracterizaba. Trató de asimilar lo que había escuchado, atando cabos sueltos para comprender todo a su alrededor. En medio de tantas preguntas dio con una sola respuesta, murmurándola para sí en un intento por expresar su ira al mundo exterior.

 _Hans._

Un impulso de adrenalina le hizo levantarse de su asiento, ignorando las preguntas que Anna hacía siguiendo su paso y encaminándose hacia la persona causante de todos sus problemas; gimiendo en frustración al ver como Hans se apoyaba en uno de los lotes de casilleros, viviendo como si fuese el rey del universo.

— Elsa Andersen — su voz era burlona —, es un placer que nos digne con su pre...

Un golpe en seco le hizo callar, sintiendo como tres uñas largas se clavaban en su mejilla. Elsa sentía toda la sangre acumularse en sus nudillos, pintándolos en un tono rosáceo que nunca creyó ver en su piel. A un golpe le siguió otro, y pronto se vio en medio de una riña ocurrida en un pasillo escolar.

— ¡Srta. Andersen! Deténgase o llamaré a la policía.

Elsa solo pudo parar al sentir como Anna rodeaba su cintura, hundiendo su rostro en su espalda y secando sus lágrimas en la tela blancuzca de su blusa.

— Éste maldito es la causa de que Anna tenga si... — se obligó a callar por no hacer sentir peor a su hermana menor — Él obligo a mi hermana a tener sexo con ella.

— Yo no diría que la obligué, ¿no es así mi amor? — se dirigió a la pelirroja esta vez, apretando su entrepierna para enfurecer más a la chica mayor.

— Vámonos, Elsa — Anna trató de hacerla reaccionar, jalando parte de su camisa.

— Eres un bastardo — escupió sus palabras sin cuidado alguno, un grupo de curiosos se había empezado a formar a su alrededor —, tú y todos tus amigos. No vas a salir airoso de todo esto

— Por favor, vamos a casa — Anna estaba al borde de las lágrimas, odiaba ser el centro de atención.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer, Elsie? — Hans se incorporó para acariciar con cinismo su rostro -. Quiero ver que por primera vez alguien se encargue de mí, aunque esa idea me pone como no se te ocurre...

— Cállate o juro que...

— ¡Ya vámonos de aquí! — la voz de Anna resonó en todo el lugar, asustando inclusive a ella misma.

Elsa tomó delicadamente la mano de su hermana menor, guiándola por el pasillo, utilizando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no prestar atención a los comentarios que se formaban a sus espaldas. No se atrevía a mirar atrás optando por fijar su vista en un punto aleatorio frente a ella, esperando que su visión sea tan nubosa como para no poder ver.

— Quiero que llame a servicios sociales para que estudien esa casa — el director se dirigió a su secretaria, observando en todo momento el paso de las dos hermanas hasta desaparecer en la distancia —. No confío en lo que esté ocurriendo en ese lugar.

* * *

 **Tardé mucho en actualizar, lo sé, soy un desastre (me convertí en lo que más odié). No quería darle a Anna ese diagnóstico pero era vital para la trama. Espero les guste y dejen un review si quieren.**


End file.
